No Notice
by Cellino
Summary: x-files ficcies. three of them; a series, sort of. m/k, duh. short and fairly old {the fics, i mean}.
1. No Notice

Title: "No Notice"  
Author: L.A.Maxwell  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Krycek/Mulder  
Rating: PG-13  
Series/Sequel: (1/3)  
  
  
  
***  
  
'So, Mulder ... what are you doing this weekend?'  
'I have ... plans. I'm going to ... uh ... visit a college  
friend. In ... New York.'  
'All weekend?'  
'Oh, I -hope- so.'  
  
***  
  
If people who wore leather pants typically didn't want to be  
noticed, you'd think the man at the train station didn't want to  
be noticed. If you asked him, he'd probably shoot you. Except  
he wouldn't want to attract attention, so he'd probably just   
smirk and tell you that they matched his outfit. And they did -  
black leather boots, black leather pants, black leather gloves,  
dark sunglasses, black leather jacket open over white tee-shirt.  
And if he took off his sunglasses you'd see deep green eyes full  
of desire, and you'd run, because it was desire for death as   
much as for sex. And then he'd keep waiting, and he wouldn't be  
noticed.  
  
***  
  
A man stepped off the 12:30 from Washington. He'd gotten off  
that train almost every weekend for years, but he looked like a   
tourist with his Knicks jersey and big backpack. He had floppy  
brown hair and big brown eyes and a bigger nose and a bigger   
grin then ever when he saw the man in the black leather pants  
who didn't want to be noticed.  
  
***  
  
'Hey.' The man in the black leather pants took off his sun-  
glasses, and his eyes were softer and a little happier and a   
litte sexier, and he looked less likely to pull out a gun and  
more likely to pull out a boquet of roses.  
'Hey.'  
'So you're,' he guestured to the backpack, 'staying?'  
'For the weekend. If it's okay.'  
'Of course,' he said, and leaned in and they kissed like it had  
been two lifetimes since they'd seen each other, not two weeks,   
an it was fine because you could do that in New York and nobody  
noticed. 


	2. Life Death Romance

Title: "Life and Death Situations are Okay, but Romance  
Scares Me"  
Author: L.A.Maxwell  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Krycek/Mulder  
Rating: R  
Series/Sequel: (2/3)  
  
  
  
***  
  
Mulder tossed his bag on the dilapidated brown sofa and looked around. 'Nice place.'  
Krycek rolled his eyes. 'Isn't it? They're so cheap - UFO flights to wherever the fuck you want, and no hotels when you get there. First-class air to Russia, y'know ... and not only did I not get to see my family, I didn't get to eat or bathe or keep all of my limbs.' He smiled wryly at Mulder, who grinned warily; he was more sensitive to Krycek's arm than Krycek was; he still felt guilty for it. 'But my God,' he continued, leading Mulder past the kitchen with its broken chair and rusted sink and peeling wallpaper, 'they -so- made up for it with the bed.'  
The bed looked like a million other bad-hotel beds to Mulder, who couldn't figure out why Krycek was lying on it quite so appreciativly.  
'Lay down, really, you -have- to try this.'  
'Hey,' Mulder grinned. 'You're just trying to get me into bed with you, aren't you?'  
'Yes I am,' Krycek answered solemnly. 'Now get over here before I shoot you.'  
Mulder didn't doubt a word of it.  
  
***  
  
'You know, sometimes I get scared you'll rape me with that thing,' Mulder said in a mock-terror tone, leaning over the bed to look at Krycek, who was sitting on the floor.  
Krycek looked affectionately down at his gun, carefully wiping the last speck of dust from its barrel. 'What an idea.' He licked his lips, and an involentary shiver wracked Mulder's body.  
'Really though,' he contined, 'I think you love it more than you love me.'  
Krycek froze; looked up, shocked.  
'Oh, shit. That's not what I meant. I mean, it is what I meant but it came out wrong and I take it back and I'm sorry.'  
Silence.  
'Mulder,' he said at last, 'do you love me?'  
'Yeah ... yeah, I think so. I didn't mean to, but ...' He trailed off.  
"Shit," Krycek cursed under his breath. 'Then we -are- in trouble. Because ... I think I love you too.' 


	3. Triangle

Title: "Triangle"  
Author: L.A.Maxwell  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Krycek/Mulder, Scully/Mulder {yes, really}  
Rating: PG {not even a naughty word ^.^}  
Series/Sequel: (3/3)  
Random:There are 43 "a"s in this. Yes, I counted. Some of my classes are -really- boring.  
  
***  
  
She stared at the phone in her hand, shocked, not hanging it up until long after the dial  
tone had returned. He would still come to work every day; she would still see him, but he  
was moving. He would be a half-hour train ride, not a five-minute cab ride, away.  
She loved him, and he was moving.  
  
***  
  
'I've never owned an apartment before.'  
'We're renting.'  
'Well, fine, I've never -rented- an apartment before.'  
Mulder shot him an incredulous glance. 'Thirty-five years old, and you've never rented an  
apartment? That's -sad-, Alex.'  
He shrugged. 'I've been doing the government's dirty work since I was twenty-three. It's  
pretty much been hotel rooms since then.'  
'And before then?'  
Krycek smirked. 'I'm not telling you -all- my secrets.'  
'You're evil, Alex.'  
'Professionally.'  
  
***  
  
The five-minute cab ride was too long; not long enough. She paid the fare and tipped the  
driver; walked slowly in the door, to the elevator. Her hand automatically hit the right  
button; it was all subconcious, visiting him.  
She stared at his door for a minute, traced the dusty-gold 42 with her fingertips.   
Slowly, hesitantly, she knocked.  
'Who is it?'  
'Mulder, it's me.'  
  
***  
  
-owari- 


End file.
